TOW The New Years Magic
by MakaluLangfordBing
Summary: This is a future fic set in 2002...Chandler+Monica, Ross+Rachel, AND...Pheobe+Joey! PLEASE R+R!!!!!


TOW The New Years Magic  
  
OK, OK, you may have seen lot's of these mushy fics, and sorry, this is one of   
them...and if I copied ANYONE'S ideas, sorry, I didn't realise it so BUG OFF!  
Oh, and please review.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did, Matthew Perry would be my   
slave! :)  
  
New Years Eve 2002-10:13 am  
  
Monica Bing was sound asleep and Chandler was watching her. She slowly   
opened her eyes.   
"Hey. How long have you been awake?" she asked him as she propped   
herself up on her elbow.  
"About a half hour." replied Chandler as he kissed her ever so softly on the   
lips. "I could just watch you sleep forever." he said as he kissed her again,   
a little more passionately this time. Monica smiled at her husband. They'd  
been married for a little over a year. She had never been happier.  
"What time is it?" she asked Chandler.  
"Quarter after ten." he responded, glancing at his watch.  
"Oh my God! I have to clean the apartment!" she cried.  
"Are you serious?! The apartment is SPOTLESS! You would never let it get  
dirty. Come on. Stay a little while longer? Pleeeeeeeeeeeze?" begged   
Chandler.  
"Well, I dunno..." replied Monica. Chandler gave her a sad puppy face.   
"Ok, Ok, just for a little while though..." laughed Monica as Chandler pounced  
on her. They pulled the covers over their heads. They had been trying to   
have a baby for about six months, but it just wasn't working. They had seen  
a doctor, who had concluded that nothing was wrong with either of them, but   
nothing seemed to be working.  
About an hour later, Monica emerged giggling from the room, followed   
closely by an extremely hyper Chandler.  
"Wooooooooooeeeee! THAT was awesome!" whooped Chandler.  
"Mmmhmm...gonna have shower..." said Monica, who was really exhausted.  
She made her way to the bathroom. Chandler watched her retreating back.  
He loved her more each day. He was amazed. Could this be the   
girl...woman...that he'd hooked up with in a London Hotel room? Was this the  
woman with whom he'd snuck around with, hiding their relationship from all   
their friends? What if they'd have kept their "Only In London" rule? Chandler  
shook his head and smiled. He walked into the kitchen and started frying eggs  
to the sound of the love of his life...his dreams...singing off-key in the shower.   
  
New Years Eve Party-9:21pm  
  
"The Gellers are here!" shouted Chandler from the door. Ross entered,   
followed by an extremly pregnant Rachel.  
"Hey, Rach! How was the doctors apointment yesterday?" asked Monica as   
she helped Rachel take off her coat.  
"Great! The babies are doing perfectly...they moved my due date a week   
ahead...I'm due January 5th now. OH! And we've got the names picked out..."  
she said as she took Ross' hand "We like Taylor Nicole Geller for a girl, and   
Max Alexander Geller for a boy."explained Rachel. Monica stared into space.   
"Uh, Mon? Are you STILL mad at Rachel for getting pregnant before you?"  
asked Ross.  
"What? Oh! No! I'm soooo happy for you guys! I mean, who'da thought you'd  
get married to Rachel? You guys! You are SO perfect for eachother! The day  
you announced your engagement, I was sooooo happy! Soooo happy..." she   
stared off into space again.  
"Tribbianis are here!" called Chandler from the door. Joey entered with his two  
month old daughter Alyah. Pheobe followed him in.  
"Hello!" said Pheobe. "Ooo, Monica, your aura's all happy and joyful! Ooo, and  
is there anywhere we can lay Alyah? She needs some sleep." asked Pheobe.  
"Sure, Pheebs. Put her down in the spare room." said Monica as she pointed to  
Rachel's old room.   
  
New Years Eve Party-10:46 pm  
  
Chandler crept slowly into the spare room. He aproached the bedside. Alyah   
was wrapped in a blankie surrounded by pillows. She was sound asleep.   
Chandler knelt down beside the bed. He took the sleeping baby's hand in his.   
Alyah's little fist wrapped around Chandler finger. The tiny infant sighed deeply  
in her sleep. Chandler didn't notice Monica in the doorway.  
"Man, if I ever have one of these, I'll never let it out of my sight." whispered   
Chandler. Alyah opened her eyes, gurgled sleepily and fell back asleep with   
her thumb in her mouth. Chandler got up and turned around. He noticed   
Monica in the doorway.  
"Hey, sweetie." she said. "You are so amazing. Do you know that?" she said  
as she grabbed Chandler in a quiet embrace. He put his head on her shoulder.  
She ran her fingers through his soft hair. They pulled apart. Monica looked  
into Chandler's deep blue eyes...the reason she fell in love with him on that  
Thanksgiving day so long ago. She began to cry softly, so happy she had   
found true love. He kissed her softly on the forhead and wiped the tears away  
with his thumbs.  
"I love you" he whispered.  
"I love you too" she whispered back. "Forever"  
  
New Years Eve Party-11:58 pm  
  
"Countdown to commence in two minutes!" said Dick Clark. Everyone stood  
up and regrouped into their respectable couples. Monica led Chandler away   
from the crowd.  
"I want this to be a special New Years." she said as she took his hands. They  
gazed into eachothers eyes. The rest of the gang started counting down.  
Monica and Chandler just stood rooted in silence, smiling at the joys they had   
shared together over the years. Five...Four...Three...Two...One...The gang   
shouted "Happy New Year 2003!" at the top of their lungs. As Chandler was  
about to join in, Monica put a finger to his lips.  
"I'm pregnant" she whispered.   
"You...you are? Wha...?Since when? I mean...oh my God!" blurted Chandler.  
"I took the test this morning. Well, I took five...I wanted to be sure. All of them   
were positive." she said, eyes shining.  
"I love you so...so much...BOTH of you!" he said as he placed his hand on   
Monica's belly.  
"This...this, here and now, is New Years Magic." said Monica as she was pulled  
into a passionate kiss. It was interupted by Rachel shouting "Now THAT was  
a contraction!"   
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
